Son Knows Best
by Pragmatic
Summary: Edward Masen has the son he always dreamed of having and the only thing missing in his life is a good man to share it with. Can Jasper to be that man? Edward's son sure thinks so. M/M, mostly fluff with family moments and lots of sexual tension.
1. I Think He Likes You

Chapter One: I Think He Likes You

EPOV

"And then Miss Brandon said that a real policeman was going to be coming to class next week! Isn't that so cool? I want to be a cop when I'm older and beat up all the bad guys and drive really fast with the siren and flashing lights… Don't you think I'd make a good policeman dad?"

I chuckled as I looked in the rear-view mirror at my seven year old son. His face was flushed and his eyes shone with excitement as he waited expectantly for my answer. Every week we had this conversation and every week he had something different that he wanted to be. I loved the fact that he had so many dreams and I knew that I would support him in whatever he chose to pursue so long as he never lost that enthusiasm and look of pure delight.

"Jake, I think you would be the best policeman in the whole world."

His answering smile was always my favorite and I made it my goal to see it as often as possible.

Jacob was my life and I tried to be the best dad I could, which wasn't always easy. I never thought being a father was a possibility for me even though it was something I had always dreamed of. Being a single man with no prospective partner meant adoption was pretty well an impossibility and holding no attraction for the Eves of the world meant I wouldn't be gaining a child in the traditional way.

At the young age of 24, still single and with the fourth rejection from the adoption agency, I had resigned myself to never having the family I yearned for.

The very next day the fire of hope was rekindled.

An amazing woman, who was already the mother of four grown children, wanted to spread the joys that being a parent brought. She had chosen my file out of dozens and had offered to carry my child, no expectations for the future and all rights would be signed over to me. It was hard for me to understand at first how someone could be so selfless, so giving, but then I had met her.

Sue Clearwater was a Saint and I quickly accepted her offer. Her husband Harry was just as amazing and explained that this was something his wife had always wanted to do. The fact that I was more likely to hit on him had helped ease any trepidations he had had at first.

Apparently the two were retiring had plans of an early retirement in France soon but Sue had insisted that she wanted to do this before they left. She said that raising her four children had given her the greatest joy and that she couldn't imagine not helping someone experience that. Though she felt she was too old to raise another baby, she wasn't too old to have one for someone else.

I would be forever grateful to the Clearwaters. They had allowed me to be involved from day one, letting me experience the overwhelming joy of seeing my baby in that first sonogram and even encouraging me to be in the delivery room where my son uttered his first cry. They hadn't wanted me to miss a thing and constantly gave me advice for when I would finally be on my own.

I still kept in touch with them to this day and my son was always happy to talk to his 'Aunt Sue and Uncle Harry'. He understood the situation with a maturity that always astounded me and I would always remember how he hugged me and told me he was glad I was picked to be his dad.

I had cried then and still tear up when I think about it.

"Dad, look! We're getting a new neighbor!" I had just pulled into our cul-de-sac and sure enough there was a large moving van parked in front of the house next to ours. I was hoping this new addition would be more like the lovely Swan family, who had become close friends of ours, and less like one Miss Tanya Denali who was convinced that I had just never known the love of a 'real woman'.

Yeah, thanks but no thanks.

I was curious but there didn't seem to be anyone around. Maybe I'd stop by later to welcome whoever it was into the neighborhood.

"Who do you think it is? Do you think they'll have a kid my age? Or maybe a dog they'll let me play with? When are you going to let me get a puppy? I promise I'll take real good care of him! I'll walk him every day and pick up after him, please?"

"We'll see." I was careful not to look at his face, knowing I'd cave the moment I saw the sad pout on his face. Jake had been begging me for a puppy for a month now and though I wasn't a fan of dogs, the moment I saw him crying quietly in his room and begging his stuffed animal to turn into a real dog I knew we would be getting one.

His birthday was on Sunday and the two month old black lab I had picked up from the shelter yesterday was running excitedly around my sister's apartment so I could surprise him that morning. I just had to hold out two more days and not tell him so that I wouldn't have to see him so sad.

"How about we have a barbeque? You can even help me flip the burgers." I was desperate to make him happy again. I knew I shouldn't spoil him as much as I do and should probably tell him no more often but he was a true gift in my life, one I never thought I would have, and I never wanted him to be anything but happy.

I was just lucky he was such an amazing kid.

He smiled again and everything was well again. I pulled the car into our driveway and he scrambled out of the back seat, running to the front door. Though he looked like a mini version of me with bright green eyes, crooked smile, and uncontrollable bronze hair, his unlimited energy and inability to keep still could only have come from my mother.

"Come on dad! Sheesh, you're so slow," He dragged out the so to emphasize just how slow he thought I was being and I made it a point to drag my feet and move even slower. He gave me an irritated huff and an eye roll before running over and hauling me to the door by the sleeve. "You're not funny dad! I'm hungry so please pick up the pace here."

I openly laughed and with a 'finally' the door was unlocked and we entered our home. The moment I saw this house I knew it was perfect. The main floor was an open concept plan with a beautiful kitchen and a half bath. There was a room off to the side that I used as my office and the living room was a mixture of an entertainment room and a play area. We had no use for a dining room so my other baby, a shiny, black baby grand piano, took up that space. My love of music was something my son shared with me and every night we sat down and played together, whether I was teaching him a new piece or we were just messing around with different melodies. The top floor held both our bedrooms and a guestroom along with two full bathrooms, one shared and one off of my room.

The house was perfect and if I wasn't already sold then the backyard had sealed the deal. It was a large fenced in area and I could already picture the tree house, slide, and swing set I would install for my son. I could see myself teaching him to throw a football and installing a fire pit to one side when he was older. Needless to say the papers were signed that very day.

By the time I had changed out of my work clothes, Jake was already on the back porch with a package of hamburger patties clutched to his chest. He wasn't allowed to be around the barbeque alone, just in case curiosity got the best of him and he tried to turn it on, so he chose instead to stand right next to the door so he could see me the moment I stepped out.

He was bouncing on the balls of his feet and I could practically feel the energy vibrating off of him. "I'm starving! Can I help light the barbeque?"

I laughed because he knew exactly what my answer would be since it was the same every single time. "Not until you're tall enough to see what you're doing. Why don't you play for a bit and I'll call you when they're ready to be flipped."

"Fine but only if you promise not to forget this time!" I don't think he'll ever let me forget the one time I flipped the burgers myself. He was so upset that I put on another pack just to see him smile again. I really needed to learn to not be such a softie or he would walk all over me during those rebellious teenage years I heard so much about.

"I promise. How many do you want today kiddo?"

Thinking about it for a moment he finally held up two fingers, "Toasted buns too please."

I gave him a thumbs up and he went straight to the swings. His newest thing was seeing how high he could swing. There was sand underneath so I wasn't too worried about a hard fall and so long as he didn't decide to jump off I let him have his fun.

Lighting the coals, it didn't take too long for the burgers to cook and Jake happily flipped them and then went to wash up and set the patio table. I had just plated the burgers and turned to wash up myself when I was attacked.

A yelp of surprise left me and I fell onto my back with my attacker on top of me. I tried to fight the heavy man off of me when I realised a few very important details; he was very hairy, had paws, and was currently giving my face a bath with his tongue. "What the…"

"Dad! What happened?" My son came running out of the house and stared at my current predicament with wide eyes and a slack jaw. At the same time I caught a glimpse of someone jumping the fence and running over to us.

"I'm so sorry! Marvin, heal boy." The beast finally got off me and I was able to finally catch my breath. I turned to give this new neighbor the riot act on controlling his dog when I was drawn into a pair of sparkling blue eyes and the air left my lungs once again.

Standing in front of me was perhaps the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Once I was able to tear my gaze from his eyes I immediately looked down to his lips. They looked so soft and were such a lovely shade of pink. His tongue peaked out and slowly licked his bottom lip causing my mouth to go dry. His hair was a golden blond and slightly curled, just long enough to fall into his eyes. His body was lean though clearly muscled and I found myself fantasizing about what it would feel like to have him pressed against me, no clothes between us and the satin sheets of my bed bellow.

I had apparently not been too subtle about my perusal and resulting attraction to him if the smug look on his face was anything to go by. I blushed but couldn't help the small whimper that escaped when I recognized a similarly hungry look in his eyes.

"I'm very sorry about Marvin. He has a thing for meat and I guess something over here was just too much for him to resist," my heart skipped a beat when the delicious southern drawl I had missed earlier left his lips and I had the distinct feeling he wasn't exactly talking about the dog.

Realising I was still on the ground I scrambled up and held my hand out to him, "Edward Masen. I guess you're the new neighbor?" A spark shot through my body when his hand made contact with mine and a gasp slipped through my lips at the feeling. It all just felt right.

"Jasper Whitlock and you guessed right. I just moved in today and so far everything has exceeded my expectations," his gaze was still hungry as it lingered on my bicep which I had unknowingly flexed. I had never felt this level of attraction in my life and it wasn't until I was knocked off my feet again that I realised I had forgotten everything but the man in front of me.

The damn dog had knocked me down again and I tried to fight him off while both my son and Jasper laughed, the traitors.

"Look dad, he likes you!" my son said through his giggles as he tried to remove the beast from my lap.

"Yes, he sure does," Jasper murmured, pinning me with under the intensity of his eyes.

Yup, definitely not talking about the dog.

* * *

This is my first attempt at slash so any advice you guys can give would be great. I'll have the next chapter out in a week but I'd really like to just see how much interest there is in this. The chapters will be longer but again, just testing to see how many people would like this before I really start into it. There isn't going to be a lot of drama, just lots of sexual tension, lemons, family moments, and a few other things you'll see later.

Hope you enjoy and can't wait to hear what you think,  
-Pragmatic

**Thanks to Jess110426 for pointing out that while I might change things in word document, they will still show up wrong here if I don't make the same changes to the FF document. Only 2 things changed but they were pretty vital to the story so hopefully no more confusion. Just to note: Alice is not Edward's sister since that would make things pretty awkward later on haha.


	2. No, I Don't See a Ring

Chapter Two: No, I Don't See a Ring

EPOV

I didn't understand how this had all happened.

One moment I'm about to have a nice, quiet dinner with my son and the next, I'm watching him chase a beast around the yard while I try not to ogle the man sitting in front of me.

The very attractive man who looked as if he wanted nothing more than to spread me out on the table and ravish me.

Not that I would have many objections to that mind you. I just felt it would be slightly inappropriate given that my son was in the vicinity… I guess the fact that I've known him for less than an hour should probably deter me from jumping him as well.

I had no idea what to say to break the silence and mounting sexual tension that rolled between us in heady waves. During burgers, Jacob had monopolized the conversation meaning I didn't have to come up with anything more intelligent than a few noises of acknowledgement. Now, with Jake preoccupied with the dog, I was left to fend for myself and attempt to say something other than 'take me now'.

Jasper didn't look like he was planning on speaking anytime soon, seemingly content to gaze at me heatedly. An uncomfortable situation was going to arise if he didn't stop and I honestly wasn't sure how long I would last before dragging him to my bed, so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Marvin?"

He jumped slightly and I could swear there was a blush forming on those deliciously high cheek bones. If I hadn't already thought he was the most attractive human being on the planet, that would have done it.

"Yes well, he was a rather depressed puppy when I got him… Kind of mopey… and I'm a big Douglas Adams fan so…" He stuttered out in the most adorable way. I couldn't help but tease him a little.

"You named your dog after Marvin the Paranoid Android?" I raised a brow and laughed. He looked sheepish for a moment before joining in with a raspy chuckle, a sound that instantly put me at ease. I felt the previous tension leave me and relaxed further into my seat, glad to have found some common ground.

"Well it was that or Beeblebrox!" He defended, "So I take it you have read the fabulous trilogy of five as well?"

"Of course! Where else would I discover the many wondrous uses for the towel? The first one will always be my favorite though. I enjoyed the paralleling at the beginning," I loved books. I had an entire wall in my office devoted to a bookshelf and a man who read was a huge turn on for me. As if Jasper needed to be any hotter.

"Hey, mister Jasper!" Our bubble was broken as my son ran over with Marvin following close behind. "What kind of dog is he? Does he know any tricks?"

I watched as he scratched Marvin behind both ears, giggling when he got a lick in thanks. He was absolutely glowing and I knew in that moment that I had gotten him the right birthday present.

Jasper crouched down and joined him in petting the dog, "Marvin here is a German Shepard and he's a very good listener. Come on, I'll show you."

They moved into the yard and Jasper commenced to give a list of commands, all of which were followed. Jake was delighted when Marvin listened as he repeated some of the key words Jasper used, getting him to shake, crawl forward, bark, and his favorite – spin in a circle. Poor thing was probably too dizzy to walk straight.

I hadn't even noticed that Jasper had returned until I felt a warm hand squeeze my shoulder.

"You've done a great job raising him. Jacob's a really great kid," He smiled down at me and I felt the pride that always came when someone complemented my child. I knew he was something special but it was always nice to hear that other people saw that as well.

"He makes it all easy really," heat was spreading from his touch and I barely contained the whimper of protest when he removed his hand to sit back down.

"Tell me about him?"

Jasper was probably going to regret asking that in a few minutes as I could go on and on about Jake, "He really is the best son I could have asked for. He's turning eight on Sunday but he seems so much older sometimes. Then again, he still throws the occasional tantrum but even those are over pretty quick. He's smart, skipped second grade and is at a sixth graders reading level, though he much prefers sports over school," I laughed remembering how he had tried to convince me that he could do baseball, football, soccer, swimming, and track all while going to school. Needless to say I made him choose two and let him add a third over the summer.

"He looks like a mini-version of you. Well, a less pale version anyways," He looked over my nearly translucent skin and grinned at me. I laughed and agreed whole heartedly. It wasn't my fault the only thing the sun seemed to do was turn me a nice lobster red.

"He didn't always look like me you know. For the first year he took after Sue," I shifted myself up a bit and took my wallet from the back pocket of my jeans. Like the proud papa I was I carried both Jake's current school photo and the very first picture from the hospital. I took out that one now and handed it to Jasper. "You can see he had a head full of pitch black hair when he came out. It didn't start to lighten up until much later."

I loved that picture. It was taken in the hospital when I first held my beautiful baby boy in my arms. I was sitting beside Sue on the cot while her husband kissed her head and she smiled over at me. It really showed the dynamics of our relationship.

"So I'm guessing that this is Sue but who's the man with her?" His expression was one of confusion which I could understand. Our situation wasn't exactly a traditional one.

"That's her husband Harry. They were a very lovely couple who gave me the greatest gift of my life. Sue was a surrogate mother and if it wasn't for her I probably would have never gotten my wish of being a father," I put the photo back with one last loving glance and looked to Jasper. The heated look was back and my breath hitched.

"So, you never thought of finding some lucky lady to settle down and have a child with?" I jerked back a bit as I felt something brush against my leg. A moment later I felt a foot slide up from ankle to knee and back down again. Jasper didn't seem fazed at all as he waited for a response, whereas my breathing was already becoming laboured.

"I think we both know I have no desire for those of the fairer sex," His foot moved higher as he gave firm strokes to the inside of my thigh.

"Ah, so you'd much rather be pressed up against a nice,_ hard_, masculine body, is that it? Would rather feel the strength of muscle as you're pushed and pulled however your lover pleases?" He rubbed directly over my crotch then and I moaned loudly as he circled around the area, his sexy southern drawl making his words even more arousing.

Laughter pulled me out of my pleasure induced haze and I remembered where we were, remembered that my son was feet away from us, and I remembered the promise I made myself when I first became a father.

I grabbed Jasper's ankle and moved his leg back to where it should be. He looked disappointed but gave me a small, understanding smile, "Too fast?"

I nodded as I tried to regain control of my own mind. Never in my life had someone been able to make me lose all thought and awareness as Jasper had just done.

"It's just… I've never felt this kind of instantaneous attraction to anyone but I don't know you! We've just met and the only thing I know is that your last name is Whitlock, you live next door, and you own a dog. I mean I don't know your age, or if you work, or if you're some crazy psycho who sicks his dog on poor, unsuspecting men…" He laughed at this and reached across the table to take my hand in his.

"Go out with me."

I did a double take before asking him to repeat himself.

"Go out with me. You're right when you said we haven't really gotten to know each other yet but I'd really like to fix that. No better way to do that then over dinner and maybe a few drinks. So, will you go out with me? Please?" He arched a brow and while his smile screamed confidence his eyes pleaded with me to say yes.

I really wanted to say yes too, I really did. Thing is though, I haven't been on a date in eight years. I didn't want men to be walking in and out of my son's life and so I had somehow decided that I wouldn't let them in to begin with.

Jake was old enough now that he would understand the whole dating thing but I was still unsure.

Thankfully the phone rang and I didn't have to answer.

"I'll get it!" Jacob ran past me into the house and I called after him to slow down. The boy loved answering the phone even though it was usually for me.

He came out a moment later and from the way he spoke I assumed it was my mother on the phone, "Mhmm… I think so… They've been laughing and making googly eyes a lot…" I leaped for the phone but Jake just twisted out of my grasp, giggling as he continued to embarrass the hell out of me. Jasper was trying not to laugh as my son gossiped with my mother but he was failing miserably.

Jake craned his neck over my shoulder as he dodged me yet again and continued with his observations, "Nope, no ring… I don't know but I think dad thinks he's cute…" I finally managed to snag the phone as Jasper lost the last of his control and my son gave me a devious grin.

"Must you turn my child against me mom?" I whined as I went inside the house. No one needed to hear any more of this conversation.

"Well dear, if you'd maybe call me now and then and actually filled me in on your life, I wouldn't have to ask my grandson now would I?" I called every second day and we had a family get together every Wednesday night but mom would never be satisfied unless I called every day, even if I had nothing new to say.

"Was there a reason you called mom?" I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Now don't you get that attitude with me young man! I was calling to make sure we were still coming over at eleven for Jake's party. Now, tell me about this mystery neighbor of yours? You're inviting him right? I'd love to meet the first man to finally catch your eye," She was desperate for me to find a partner, convinced that I couldn't be completely happy until I had that kind of love in my life.

I wanted it but I wasn't ready to talk to her about it. So I did something I knew I'd regret later, "Eleven's still good mom. See you then, love you. Bye!" I hung up. I was going to be in so much trouble with her later. I may be grown and have a child of my own but I was still afraid of my mother's wrath.

I went back out to find Jasper throwing the football to Jake while Marvin ran back and forth between them, jumping and trying to catch it. The sun was setting behind them and, while it painted a pretty picture, it made me realize how late it was getting to be.

"How was your talk with grandma, dad?" his face was anything but angelic and said he knew exactly how my conversation with grandma went.

"_We_ are going to talk about that later. Now come on, bath then bed. Say good-night to Jasper and Marvin."

He kissed Marvin on the head and gave him one last pet and then surprised me by giving Jasper a hug. "Night mister Jasper, see you Sunday!"

He ran past me and I returned my focus to Jasper who looked expectantly at me. I found myself tongue tied yet again but this time he took pity and spoke first.

"Your son invited me to his party Sunday. I told him that I would come only if it was okay by you but he assured me you wouldn't mind."

I swallowed and was finally able to string together something coherent, "Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you then?" I sounded desperate, even to my own ears, and hoped he somehow hadn't picked up on it.

"I'll see you then," he confirmed. I turned but was stopped as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. His hot breath caressed the side of my face and his lips brushed against my ear as he whispered to me, "Just so you know, I'm not giving up until you say yes."

He was gone before I was able to make myself respond and I knew without a doubt that I was going to be agreeing to that date sooner rather than later.

* * *

Not sure how I feel about this one but it's not the worst thing I've ever written so I'm taking that as a good sign haha.  
Wanted to show that even though there is this insane physical attraction, Edward's going to be responsible and see if there's more. I'm sure he'll make up his mind soon enough... maybe with a little push from a little trouble maker ;)  
I'm shocked right now. I was told to maybe expect one or two reviews since it was the first chapter of my first fic, that if I made it to ten the story was a hit… but you guys went ahead and gave me 25! My face hurt from smiling so much while I read them so thank you all very much.  
Question; how would you guys feel about a few Jasper's POV thrown in here? Or would you rather all Edward's POV?  
Since I'm on summer break I'll have plenty of time to write so expect updates every Saturday and Wednesday.

Thanks again and I look forward to hearing what you all think of this chapter!  
-Pragmatic

P.S. If you haven't read 'Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy Trilogy of Five' by Douglas Adams, you really should do so now. Funniest books I have ever read.


	3. Worth It

Chapter Three: Worth It

JPOV

I had some trepidations about moving at first.

I had lived my entire life in a small Texas town where the sun was always shining and your nearest neighbor was a few acres away. It was in this town that I was surrounded by family, fond memories, and it was here that I had realized my dream of becoming an officer of the law.

The police station where I worked housed a total of two other men – our chief included - and even then it was crowded with our desks smushed close together and papers spilling everywhere on the floor. In a town as tiny as ours, where everyone knew everyone and their mother, there wasn't much need for police. I could count on one hand the number of calls we had gotten in the last two months and, while it seemed to suit my fellow men in uniform just fine, I wanted to actually do something; I wanted to solve real crimes and make a difference in people's lives, not get Mrs. Williams cat out of the tree or pick Edgar Smith up off the side walk after he passed out drunk again.

Those were the main reasons as to why I jumped at the promotion to Seattle PD. While I hated to leave my close family, detested the thought of rain, and couldn't stand the moving process, this really was an amazing opportunity and one I knew I had to take.

Luckily my cousin Alice had moved to Seattle a few years back and was more than happy to help me out. She had greeted me at the airport with more enthusiasm than anyone should have at four in the morning and had proceeded to drag me to her apartment, allowing me to crash on her couch until I could find a place of my own.

I had been apartment hunting for over two weeks and nothing had even remotely interested me, everything being either too small, too smelly, or just not me. It wasn't until I took a wrong turn while on my way to another viewing that I found what I was really looking for.

The beautiful two-story home was perfect. The grass was green, the rooms were spacious, and there was even a large fenced-in yard for Marvin – my wonderful canine sidekick and best friend of the last three years. It had that homey, southern feel to it and I had to have it.

Even though I had to pretty well empty my savings account, it was worth it.

Especially after I had met the incredible man living next door.

Most definitely worth it.

He was tall, lean, muscled, and had the most captivating green eyes. He was also a father and, having so many relatives who meant the world to me, I had always been a sucker for a family man. I may have been a little too forward, what with trying to get him off with my foot and all, and I may or may not have laid on the accent a little thick but give me a break; the instant attraction between us was electrifying and I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anyone in my life.

His son Jake was a great kid too. A little on the mischievous side, but what seven year old wasn't? I was a little wary for a bit – okay, maybe half a second - when I first realized Edward was a father since there were so many complications that could go along with that; Is he straight? Taken? Crazy ex fighting for custody? What if the kid hates me or doesn't want his dad to date?

The spark between us was too hard to ignore though, so I decided to lay on the charm and see where things went. While I had no problems pursuing a single father, I'd back down in a second if the child had issues with it or if there was a psycho ex looking for a throw down. I hated drama of any sort and tended to avoid it as much as possible.

I had no worries though as it seemed that Edward was delightfully single, no deranged previous lovers, and his son, and mother for that matter, had absolutely no problems with us dating.

In fact, if the conversation I had with his son while playing catch in the yard was anything to go by, taking Edward out on a date was encouraged.

.***~SKB~***.

_Jake took a quick glance to make sure his dad was in the house and out of hearing range before turning to me with a very serious expression on his young face._

_"So what's the game plan?"_

_I gave him a questioning look and caught the ball he threw to me. _

_He gave an exaggerated sigh of exasperation and checked for his dad's whereabouts again, "What's the plan? You know, to get my dad to go out with you?"_

_I was shocked and slightly impressed that he picked up on it, "That obvious huh?"_

_I smiled as he snorted and shook his head, "Uh, yeah. You like him and he likes you but dad likes to over think evvvvvvverything. So, we need a plan."_

_I laughed at his assessment and nearly missed the ball as it headed towards my head. The boy liked to aim high and throw hard._

_"I already asked so it's up to him whether he wants to date me or not," I tried not to sound as pathetic as those words made me feel._

_"Oh, he wants to alright but dad is dad. Grandma always says he needs a really big push in the right direction. So, let's start pushing!" He gave me an impish grin and I contemplated whether or not I wanted to join in his scheming or wait to see what Edward would decide on his own._

_I've never been a patient man._

_"Well, you know him better than I do. What do you think I should do to win him over?" Jake paused mid throw and thought for a minute._

_"Let me worry about it. Just be here Sunday at eleven for my birthday party," I smiled at the devious grin he gave me, his lips pulling slightly up on one side just like his father's._

_Marvin chose that moment to make his presence known. He jumped up and snatched the ball out of Jake's hand. I laughed loudly as I watched them run circles around the yard and decided that this was something I could definitely get used to._

_Especially if it meant getting to spend more time getting to know Edward._

.***~SKB~***.

It was now Saturday and I had just finished my first shift at Seattle PD. I didn't actually do much today, just met my partner and got the lay of the land, but already it was so much better than back in Texas.

The only way to describe the place was organized chaos. Everyone walked with purpose and I felt like I was actually part of something, something amazing.

I was introduced to my new partner Embry Call. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome with a wicked sense of humour. He was straight as a ruler but enjoyed pulling my leg by flirting heavily with me. I was always open with my sexual preference and was glad to be working with someone who couldn't care less and who I could see myself becoming good friends with him.

I was also given my first assignment. Apparently an elementary class was having a career week and the department was sending Embry and I to give a presentation. I was excited because I had always worked with kids back home and it had become my favorite part of the job. I really felt like I made a difference when I talked to them; like for just that hour I was helping to shape a bright future for them.

It was with a skip in my step and a smile on my face that I found myself in my rental car heading towards the toy store Embry had given me directions to.

I had every intention of going to Jake's birthday party and needed some sort of gift. It wasn't until I was actually in the place and staring down aisle upon aisle of toys that I realized I had absolutely no idea what he liked or what he already had.

What did one get the kid who was planning to set you up with his sexier-than-Adonis father?

Since I couldn't buy him the whole store I decided to browse and hope that something would just pop out at me.

Nerf guns, water guns, footballs, action figures… I was definitely in the right place. Now I just had to pick something.

My heart jumped into my throat as a large hand clapped on my shoulder. I turned around and instinctively made a grab for my gun as I stared up at this massive guy who must have been at least six foot seven. He was an absolute beast but the dimpled grin on his face and the twinkle in his eye revealed him to be nothing more than a giant teddy bear.

He stepped away with his hands up and laughed, "Relax Officer, I come in peace."

His impression of an alien was absolutely atrocious and I chuckled as he cracked himself up with his own joke.

"Seriously though man, you looked kind of lost over here so I thought I'd offer my assistance. I'm Emmett by the way."

"Jasper," I shook the hand he offered and gladly accepted his help. I have honestly never had so much fun shopping in my life.

I found out the Emmett was also buying a birthday gift, his nephew was turning the same age as Jake, and he insisted that I was going about the whole thing wrong. Apparently you're not supposed to buy a toy until you've tried everything out.

Which is how I found myself using my stealthy mission impossible skills, peering around the corner of the Cabbage Patch Kids display. I grinned boyishly and fought back a laugh as I finally found Emmett. He had somehow managed to shove himself into a kids play house and I watched him snicker to himself as he crouched low and pointed his gun out the front window.

Too bad he couldn't tell his fat ass was hanging out the back.

"Fu…dge on a stick!" He yelled out as my perfectly aimed nerf dart caught him on the left cheek. When he finally managed to squeeze himself out the tiny door I was still trying to catch my breath.

"What the hell man? That was so uncalled for!" He was rubbing the spot I hit as he whined about it. I knew it couldn't have hurt since it was a little foam dart, but it was still funny shit.

We decided after that that we should probably head out before we were kicked out or something, though apparently all the employees were familiar with Emmett and his childish antics.

I picked out three nerf guns, two for Jake and one for myself, and Emmett decided on a handheld racing game. While in line we chatted a bit more, I found out he was married to 'the most beautiful woman on the planet' and I told him I had just moved to town. We exchanged numbers and he promised to have me over for the next game with the guys.

Apparently he had a brother that I would just _love_. I wasn't one to be set up but I found it was better to humour him than argue. Besides, I was determined to get a date with my neighbour.

I was absolutely exhausted by the time I finally pulled up to the house. It had been an amazing day but I was still disappointed that I hadn't seen Edward at all.

Pulling my purchases from the trunk I dragged myself towards the door but stopped as I caught movement in my peripheral vision. Turning my head to the right I just managed to catch Edward's wide eyes as he gazed at me from the window. He looked like he wanted to devour me but his expression quickly turned sheepish as he realized he was caught. His cheeks turned a delicious red and he bolted to somewhere inside the house.

My day was now complete.

So sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait but my beloved laptop of four years suddenly died and I had to wait a while to replace it... Well it didn't really die, more like it was murdered... (long story short; it involved my two giant black labs, a ladder, and a can of paint...)  
Anyways, should not have any more delays in getting this story out to you every Wednesday and Saturday!  
A lot of you were wondering how Jasper felt about Edward having a son, well, here you are! I hope you enjoyed this one, although I'm not that happy with it myself... I must say though, things are going to get interesting now that Edward knows Jasper has a license to carry a concealed weapon ;) haha. I've also gotten into some longer chapters and the next one is double this length!  
Thank you all again for the amazing reviews! It really helps to know what you guys liked and disliked so I can continue to improve my writing.

Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter,  
-Pragmatic

P.S. Do people like when authors respond to their reviews? If so, I can probs start doing that... Let me know!


	4. Happy Birthday, Now Let Me Out of Here!

Chapter Four: Happy Birthday… Now Let Me Out of Here!

EPOV

Today had been one of those days where nothing seemed to go right.

First of all, I had forgotten to turn off my alarm and so was up at six o'clock on a Saturday morning.

Then, the coffee machine broke and I had to have some crappy instant stuff that I found shoved into the back corner of a cupboard.

I should have just gone back to bed after I discovered the hot water tank wasn't working and had to take a freezing cold shower.

I didn't though and regretted it almost immediately.

Jake woke up and would not sit still. He was positively bouncing off the walls in excitement for his birthday tomorrow and with the morning I had all I wanted was a bit of peace and quiet.

I couldn't fault him though, and he was happy. So, I pulled on my big boy pants, smiled, and went to take some advil for my growing headache… Of course we didn't have any.

I added it to the grocery list and gave into Jake's pleading to bake something.

That adventure left me with a floor and counter covered completely in flour and eggs, as well as a pile of black rocks that were meant to be chocolate chip cookies.

Those went directly into the trash and we went to get icecream after a ten second tidy.

To top off the entire day, I just couldn't get my mind off of Jasper. Something blue would make me think of his captivating eyes, the warmth of the sun would remind me of the warmth of his skin as it lightly brushed against mine in seemingly innocent gestures.

I had decided sometime during the night, after hours of tossing and turning, that we would be friends but nothing more. Obviously that was something easier said than done as he crossed my mind time and time again.

I was finally able to sit down and relax when Jake's cartoons came on. He had a few shows that he watched religiously every Saturday afternoon and so there was a two hour period where I could do whatever I wanted.

A lot of the time I watched the shows with him. It always amused me to see his reactions to the characters and the situations.

This time, however, I decided to take those two hours as me time. I grabbed the book I had been slowly working my way through and took it to the window seat in the living room. I told myself that my decision had absolutely nothing to do with the perfect view of Jasper's driveway, which I definitely did not notice was empty all day, and that I just enjoyed the view of the setting sun.

I had never been good at lying to myself.

I had only been reading for about a half hour when I heard a car door slam. It took me another few seconds to decide that one little peek wouldn't hurt anybody.

Oh how wrong I was.

Jasper in jeans was a delectable sight, but Officer Whitlock in uniform was a league of his own. The short-sleeved button up hugged his muscular chest and biceps which flexed as he gathered some bags out of his car. The pants outlined his ass perfectly as he leaned into the trunk and I had to wipe the drool off my chin.

I had never understood the obsession people seemed to have with men in uniform but I totally got it now. There was something just so sexy about how official he looked and then a flash of metal caught my eye.

The man had handcuffs attached to his belt.

I was so lost in thoughts of him using those on me that I failed to notice that he had stopped in his driveway and was staring right at me with an amused and smug smirk on his face.

I felt my cheeks heat up and reflexively pulled back from the window. In my haste to get away, my feet got tangled in a blanket and I crashed gracelessly to the floor. I couldn't tell if the groan I uttered was from embarrassment or pain.

I lay, sprawled out on the floor, with my hands covering my face until I heard a little giggle from above me. I peeked through my fingers to find Jake standing above me, head tilted to the side and obviously enjoying what may have been the most humiliating moment of my life.

"So… whatcha doin'?"

I jumped up and chased him around the house, finally catching him and tickling the little rascal until we were both breathless and exhausted from laughing.

I was so looking forward to a long nights sleep.

.***~SKB~***.

"What the hell?" I groaned, rolling over and grabbing blindly for the phone that was going off at five am? Who in their right mind is even up at this ungodly hour, "Whoever this is, you're so dead."

"Shut the fuck up and come get this damn mutt. He chewed up my Jimmy Choo's Edward! This is the last damn time I do you a favor."

She hung up on me and I slowly swung my feet off the bed, stretching and releasing a loud yawn. I've learned many years ago that it was better to not keep my sister waiting.

I was only in my pajama pants so I threw on a shirt and slippers. Taking a deep breath, I made my way out of the house and to my less than pleased sister who proceeded to shove the sleeping puppy into my arms and stormed back to her car.

"Love you too, Rose!"

I laughed as she flipped me off and drove away. She was not a morning person and I had no doubt that it would have been my brother-in-law doing the delivery if he didn't have the morning shift at the fire house.

I looked at the little guy in my arms and kissed the top of his head. I may not have been a dog person but even I could admit he was pretty cute. Besides, he still had that new puppy smell and was so cuddly!

Since I was already up and knew I wouldn't be getting back to sleep, I decided to set up for Jake's party and wake him at a more reasonable hour.

The first thing I did was get out the puppy stuff. He was still out for the count in my arms so I set up his bed in the corner of the living room– though I'm sure that would end up in Jake's room by tonight – and set him down in it. He twitched a little but then snuggled in and snored.

Yup, pretty damn cute.

Water and food bowls went out in the kitchen and some newspapers were laid down in the laundry room, just in case.

Since I was up two hours earlier than planned, I decided it would be fun to surprise Jake and have everything decorated before he got up. By the time I was done at seven, there were ribbons on the ceiling and around the railing, balloons taped to walls and tied to chairs, a few presents laid out on the table, and a large sign saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAKE!" on the living room wall.

My son wasn't up yet and, while normally I would let him sleep, I decided to wake him and give him a few hours to eat breakfast and play with his new puppy before guests started arriving at eleven.

And alright, maybe I was just a little excited to see his face when I gave him his puppy.

With that in mind I went to get the pup from his bed, only to find he was missing. Of course I would lose him before the day even began.

"Psst. Puppy! Here puppy, come on boy!" I said as loud as I dared. He wasn't on, in, under, or behind anything in the living room so I tried the kitchen next.

I paused at the sight that greeted me before laughing; loudly.

The little guy had gotten into some of the leftover streamers and had himself tangled in one as he tried to tear the end in his mouth with what I'm sure were meant to be some ferocious growls.

I picked him up from the mess and he licked my cheek enthusiastically. I smiled and then cursed to myself.

The pup was starting to grow on me.

I tossed the shredded ribbon into the trash and brought the squirming pup to Jake's room. The door opened quietly and I crept in. The birthday boy was curled up in a little ball with the blankets pulled tightly around him; he always reminded me of a little cocoon.

His face was poking out of the covers and I got a brilliant idea of how to wake him.

The little puppy was only too happy to help as he jumped out of my arms and started licking Jake's face all over. His forehead and nose scrunched up as he pulled the covers over his head and tried to keep his eyes closed, "No, I don't wanna wake up. Too sleepy. Stop it, dad. Wait, why are you licking my face?"

I laughed and smiled widely as I watched intently. The blankets slowly moved until his eyes were revealed and he stared at the little black lab who was sitting on his hind legs, tongue out and tail wagging.

Jake's eyes widened comically and he stilled for a full five seconds. Nothing could prepare me for his reaction and I loved absolutely every moment of it.

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted and threw the blankets off himself as he scrambled to get to his gift. He lifted the dog into his arms and cuddled it to his chest while kissing all over its face and nose. "This is the best birthday ever! I promise to love him and feed him and walk him… wait, it is a him right?" He brought the little dog up to check, "Yup, definitely a him. What am I going to name him? Oh my god, this is so cool! You are the best dad ever!"

Tears filled my eyes as he put the puppy down and wrapped his arms around me for a hug.

"Love you, son. Happy birthday."

"Love you too, dad! You are seriously the best. I have a dog!" I had never seen him so happy and as he picked up the lab again, listing off all the possible names, I knew that I'd made the right choice in gift. Even though I'd most likely regret it once things were chewed up and accidents were had on my nice floor, it would all be worth it just for this one moment.

"What about Shadow? Krypto? Maybe a B… Belvedere, Brain, Balto, Bolt… or how about Zero? Lafayette? Spike? Pal… I know, Charlie! Like from that movie we just watched." The dog barked happily and licked a laughing Jake.

"I think he likes it!" I nodded in agreement but couldn't help the amused thought of what our neighbour, Charlie Swan, was going to say when they were introduced at the party later.

"Can I go play with him in the yard? Pleeeeeeease?" He turned around and I had to deal with two sets of pleading eyes and pouting lips. Okay, so the dog might not have actually pouted but I could tell he was trying to!

"But don't you want to open up your other presents first? I'm going to make your favorite pancakes too!" He could tell I wasn't serious and didn't even think about it as he kissed my cheek and left the room, taking the dog with him.

"Thanks, dad, I'll open them up after breakfast! Come on, Charlie, I'm going to teach you how to sit, and lie down… Maybe mister Jasper will help me teach you to do that spinny thing Marvin does when he comes over later!" His voice trailed off as he went downstairs and just like that I was thinking about Jasper again.

I had almost managed to forget that he would be here today… with my crazy family… almost but not quite.

My body and mind were already betraying me when it came to the 'just friends' thing, I really didn't need my relatives pushing us closer together; especially now that I've seen him in uniform!

I shook myself from my thoughts and headed down to the kitchen. Before I started on the pancakes, I brought one of the other gifts out to Jake for him to open. It was a bunch of dog toys ranging from balls to dog treats and he absolutely loved it. My presence was then ignored as he started a round of tug-of-war with Charlie.

Breakfast went well and Jake liked the other gifts I had gotten him; a DS game, some graphic tees, and a few superhero and villain action figures.

His favorite thing was obviously Charlie. The other gifts were put away in his room and he was out in the back with the puppy. He even got his first taste of responsibility when he got to use the pooper scooper. I laughed at the faces he pulled but he got it done and went back to teaching Charlie to play fetch.

The clock struck eleven and the doorbell sounded. My mother was nothing if not punctual.

"Mom, dad! Nice to see you." I managed to give them hugs before they were dragged away by their grandson.

"Come on, grandma! You too, pop. You have to see what dad got me for my birthday!"

I had a feeling he would be greeting everyone like that.

Soon the house was being filled with lots of people. Some were Jake's friends from school and their parents, others were neighbours on our street. I watched discreetly as Jake said hi to Bella Swan. She was Jake's age and, if the blush and cute stutter were any indication, he was totally crushing on her. My little boy was growing up! Charlie Swan, Bella's father, wasn't impressed with the dogs name but Bella and his wife Renee found it amusing.

"Eddie! Your favorite brother is here!" I didn't even have time to turn around before my big bear of a brother-in-law was lifting me up into a crushing hug.

"Put him down you big oaf!" There was a cracking sound and Emmett practically dropped me as he reached around to rub the back of his head.

"Darn it, Rosie. Will you stop doing that?" She ignored him and greeted me before heading over to the girls. My sister Rosalie often came off as cold but she was really a softie on the inside. The moment she met Emmett, she didn't stand a chance. He claimed love at first sight and persistently pursued her until she gave in.

Emmett was welcomed into the family with open arms. His goofy personality and joy for life was just what my too serious sister needed. She helped him to grow up some too and realize that not all of life was fun and games. When you see them together it isn't hard to understand just why they were married a year after meeting each other. As much as I denied it, I really did want what they had.

"So…" Emmett elbowed me and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"So what?" I looked out over the crowd and smiled as my son and the other kids chased Charlie – the dog, not the man – around the yard. The pup was loving all the attention and barked happily as he bounded after a tennis ball that was the size of his little head, tripping over his feet in excitement.

"Don't you so what me! What's this I hear about the new neighbour? And after I finally met a nice man to set you up with!" I shook my head and ignored the comment. Emmett was always trying to set me up with someone but didn't know any gay men. He even went as far as to stand up in the middle of a restaurant we were dining at to ask if there was any man interested in dating me.

Surprisingly I got a few numbers on my way out, though I never did use them.

"Seriously though, this man was awesome! His name was… Jasper! Hey man, I was just talking about you!" He waved enthusiastically to someone over my shoulder and my breath caught in my throat. I could feel the electric hum in the air and knew _he_ was walking towards us.

I turned slowly and swallowed heavily as I came face to face with the man who had me battling with myself. He gave me an impish grin and greeted Emmett, all the time still looking at me.

"Hey Emmett. I'm glad we didn't pick up the same gift now. Looks like you won't have to introduce me to your brother either," I knew I was blushing then because god only knows what Emmett had said to him about me.

"Don't tell me, you're the neighbour our little Eddie is crushing on aren't you?" My mouth dropped open as I stared between Emmett and Jasper, absolutely horrified. Emmett burst into laughter and despite his best efforts, I could tell Jasper was trying not to laugh as well behind the sympathetic look.

I quickly made my excuses and ran for it. It wasn't hard to keep myself looking busy and avoid Jasper as there were many other people to mingle with. It was probably rude of me to not introduce him as he was new and didn't know anyone but I just couldn't. Besides, Emmett seemed to be doing a good job of it.

I could feel his burning gaze on me every now and again, though the moment I gave in to the temptation and looked at him, he was looking away.

It was getting to be too much and I was going slightly crazy trying to keep my mind on anything else. Luckily, my mother seemed to sense this.

"Edward, could you run into the pantry and grab some more snacks? We're almost all out here," I smiled and was only too happy to escape inside the house.

The walk-in pantry was one of my favorite parts of the kitchen. It was unnecessarily large but I loved the shelf space and the fact that it was so easy to find what I need. The worst thing is being sick and not being able to find the chicken noodle soup, only to discover when you're better that it was hiding behind the creamed corn the whole time.

The chips were on the back shelf and, since I was prolonging my time in here, I took my time in looking over the selection.

"BBQ or all-dressed?" I murmured to myself.

"I'm a BBQ guy myself."

I gasped and dropped the chips, hand flying to cover my pounding heart. There, in the doorway, stood the man I was doing my best to avoid. He gave me an apologetic smile and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry about startling you. Your mother asked me to grab some snacks since they were running out but I guess you're already on top of that. I'll give you a hand bringing them out though."

I stood there confused as he stepped into the pantry and grabbed the chips I dropped. Why would my mother send him to get snacks after she had sent me? Realization dawned on me just as the door slammed shut and the key lock on the other side was turned.

I rushed over and started to pound the door, "I know you're out there and this is so not funny! Now unlock this damn door!"

I heard a gasp and the laugh of my shocked son, "Uncle Emmett! Dad cursed!"

My son was in on this too?

"Have fun Eddie! We'll be back in an hour though so don't have too much fun," I heard their retreating footsteps and laughter as they went back to the party and banged my head off the door a few times.

I cannot believe my family would lock me in here.

That was when a throat cleared behind me and I remembered that I wasn't alone. I reluctantly moved to face Jasper who was clearly enjoying himself, amusement the dominant expression on his face.

His eyes spoke of something more though as he proceeded to approach me, forcing me to step back until I was pressed against the door and he was mere inches from me; not quite touching me but close enough that I could feel the heat from his body surround me.

"Now, what do you suppose we do for the next hour?"

* * *

Yes… That was probably mean of me to stop it there. This chapter was a bit longer but I decided to stop there because now I know you'll all be back on Wednesday ;) hahaha This was my favorite chapter to write, mostly for the fact that I love puppies, and I hope you all enjoyed it too! So, will Edward give in and finally allow someone into his life and maybe his heart? Will Jasper's forwardness be rewarded? But more importantly, why does the pantry have a key lock? All will be answered in the next chapter! Just letting you know there will only be about eight or ten chapters in total as this was never meant to be a long fic… I'm working on a few other things to post after this one though! As always, looking forward to hearing your thoughts.

-Pragmatic


	5. What An Hour Can Change

Chapter Five: What an Hour Can Change

EPOV

_"Now, what do you suppose we do for the next hour?"_

I dragged in a deep breath and held it in as Jasper's arms closed in on either side of my head. He was so close to me now, I could feel the heat from his body as it rolled off him in waves. His breath fanned against my neck as his nose skimmed my jaw, bringing his delectable mouth to my ear.

"Breathe, Edward."

I exhaled loudly as he continued to nuzzle into the side of my face, his deep chuckles vibrating through me from the light contact. I tried to even my breathing but it was all too much. While I hadn't dated for eight years, I hadn't been this close or intimate with a man for nearly ten.

The sensations were like nothing I had ever felt before. The chiseled plains of his chest as he pushed himself up against me, the wet warmth from his lips as he placed open-mouthed kisses along my neck, the hardness of him that was pressed against my thigh, and all the while an undercurrent of electricity flowed through my veins.

I had closed my eyes earlier, when he had first connected our bodies so fully, all the feelings coursing through me making me dizzy and wiping all thought from my mind. I opened them now to find him watching me with a hungry gaze, his once light blue eyes now a deep azure.

It was all too much too soon and my once shut down mind began working in overdrive. _What was I doing? He's still a practical stranger and here I am ready to drop my pants and bend over for him! I know I don't have to worry about what Jake would think, but don't I deserve a little romance? What if there's only this one off attraction and the moment we sleep together it's gone? What if…_

The questions and doubts played over and over. Before I knew it, I had ducked under Jasper's arm and taken the few short steps to the other side of the pantry. The distance was minimal but it was enough to calm me down and start thinking clearly again.

Though I had my back to him, I could hear Jasper's deep breathing as he tried to compose himself. I felt his pain, my own hard on still hadn't subsided and throbbed painfully in reminder of what relief I could feel if I just let go for once.

Why did I have so much trouble just letting go?

Turning to face him, I found him in the nearly the same position I had left him in, with his arms pressed to the door and his head bowed, "Jasper I'm sor…"

He stopped me with a raised hand and slowly straightened up. He looked at me over his shoulder with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes, "No, I'm sorry Edward. You already explained your reservations the other day and I continue to force myself on you. Won't happen again."

The fake smile stayed in place as he slid to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and hiding that beautiful face in them. I hadn't realized until now how all this might seem a rejection to him, so used to everyone knowing how I am with everything. It was my turn to make amends.

Slowly I approached him and slid down to the floor next to him. He tensed up when I laid a hand on his shoulder and I cringed. I had really screwed things up this time and I needed to fix it if I wanted to see where things could go between us.

And I really did want that.

"Jasper," he didn't respond but I assumed he was listening anyways, "I really am sorry. And, I know this is going to sound absolutely terrible, but it's not you, it's me."

He let out a humorless chuckle but I continued before he could get the wrong idea.

"I constantly overthink things, I tend to have panic attacks in situations I have no control over, I second guess every decision I've ever made, except Jake, and I have no idea what I'm doing here. I haven't been with a man in ten years Jasper. Ten years! And even back then I never felt half the things you make me feel. I just, I really don't know how to do this anymore, but I really want to. God, do I ever want to."

I hadn't looked at him while I spoke, I still didn't look at him. My greatest faults were laid out for him and I didn't want to see what he thought of me now. A thirty-two, nearly thirty-three, year old man who was basically a born-again virgin with severe mental issues that stopped him from enjoying the moment. That's what I was and I didn't know how anyone would want to deal with that. Sure, I had my good traits but, in my constantly turning mind, they were far outweighed by the bad ones.

I felt Jasper shift beside me and then felt his hand rest on my cheek. He lifted my hanging head and I had resigned myself to the same rejection he feared from me earlier. What I didn't expect was the brilliant smile and the tenderness that shone in his eyes.

"You really don't see yourself clearly, do you?" he murmured while stroking my cheek gently, "Your family was right too. They warned me you'd probably over analyze everything and might try to run away again. That's why I was thankful that they tricked us into getting locked in here. Nowhere to run now."

I laughed and leaned in to his touch. I didn't know what it was about him, but a simple touch could make me forget everything, even if it was just for a while.

"So, where does this leave us now?" He still spoke quietly to me, making this moment seem almost as intimate as our previous one, if a different kind of intimate.

It was a good question though. I knew where Jasper stood on this, as he had made his intensions clear time and time again, but what did I want? I searched for my answers in those cerulean eyes and knew there was only one option I wouldn't come to regret.

"Well, if you're still offering that date…"

His answering smile was dazzling and I had the sudden urge to kiss him. Inhaling deeply, I decided to just let go. For once, I wanted something and damn it, I was going to take it.

His lips were frozen in shock under mine for less than a second before they began to move softly, carefully. It lasted but a minute before he pulled away but it was one of the top five most magical moments of my life, and the best kiss I had ever received by far.

His lips were as smooth as I had thought they would be, gliding like silk as he let me control the movements. I knew he wanted more, I could feel his hands twitching in his lap as if he wanted to grab onto me, deepen the kiss further. He didn't though and that told me more about him than anything else had.

Even after that short time I was breathing hard. Jasper looked to be about in the same condition and it made me happy to think I had just as much of an effect on him as he had on me.

"So, would tonight be too soon for that date?" I laughed at his eagerness and shoved him away playfully. All the awkwardness and tension was gone and I was finally able to relax and just get to know him a bit more.

Neither of us had a watch so we had no idea how long we had been in here, nor how much longer it would be before someone let us out. We decided to make the best of our time though and played a round of twenty questions in which Jasper found out that I couldn't sleep with socks on and I found out that he was frightened to death of spiders.

I also explained that the reason the pantry had a key lock was because one time I had let Emmett babysit Jake alone only to find they had both ransacked the cupboards and had eaten every bit of junk food we owned. My son was sick for two days after and so now, anytime Emmett came over to babysit, I locked all the treats in here and took the key with me.

We somehow got on the topic of how Jasper and one of his cousins had tried to break the record for the grape toss, which he explained was when one person threw a grape and another person tried to catch it in their mouth as many times in a row without dropping one. They hadn't beaten the record but he bragged he was now an expert at the 'sport'.

I didn't believe him of course so, armed with a bag of mini-marshmallows, we took our places on either side of the pantry and I began to throw them while Jasper attempted to catch.

I admit, he was pretty good at it but not nearly as pro as he claimed to be. He, of course, blamed me, saying I throw like his two year old niece. He still hadn't managed to get all the marshmallows out of his hair for that comment. This of course started a war and there were soon multicolored bits of fluffy sugar flying everywhere.

We were having so much fun that we hadn't noticed the door opening. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that we stopped and turned to find my entire family watching with varying levels of shock and amusement. I looked around to see what they did and couldn't help but laugh. Here we were, two grown men sprawled out in a pantry with a layer of mini-marshmallows on every surface. Jasper was covered in them as well and I'm sure I was no different.

Jasper joined me with his own contageous chuckles and soon everyone was trying to catch their breath as their bodies shook with uncontrolled laughter. My mother made us stay where we were until she found her camera and could take a picture.

I definitely wanted a copy of it.

Once we had the place cleaned up again and Jasper had gone to help my dad dismantle some of the tables outside, I was faced with the expectant faces of the three troublemakers whose bright idea it was to lock us in the pantry in the first place.

"Something you guys wanted?" I put on my best poker face. After all, everything may have turned out great but it could have gone so much worse. I wasn't quite ready to let them off the hook yet.

My mother gave me her best 'you-better-tell-me-what-I-want-to-know' look, "Don't play coy with me, son! What happened?"

"Yeah, dad! Is he your boyfriend yet? If not, Uncle Em said we could always try the shed next…" I glared at my brother-in-law who shushed my son and gave me a sheepish smile.

"I was just joking about the shed…"

I didn't believe him for a second and he knew it. They were still waiting for an answer when a few of the last remaining guests called out to say their goodbyes. I went to see them out the door but was stopped by my mother's vice grip on my wrist.

"Edward," her tone was threatening and, although I was still afraid of my mother and her mighty slapping slipper, I managed to pull away and head towards the front of the house, turning the corner and leaving their sight. I waited all of ten seconds before poking my head back into the room. Seeing all of them looking so sad and defeated made me decide to put them out of their misery early.

"Oh, and mom," her head shot up and I knew my smile must have been absolutely ridiculous, "Think you can take Jake Friday night? Seems I have a date."

I didn't wait for her response, just left the room again. Even so, I still heard my mother's cries of joy along with Jake and Emmett's high five with a triumphant "Oh yeah!"

I can't remember the last time I had just let loose and have so much fun. My cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much and, for once, I was looking forward to something that didn't involve my son or other family members. For the first time in years, I, Edward Masen, had a date.

It's amazing what an hour can change.

* * *

Sorry for the super late update again. If I haven't already told you, technology hates me. Know that new laptop I just bought? Yeah, well that died a week after I bought it. No reason for it, the screen just turned blue, then black, then wouldn't turn on. It was under warenty though so I got a replacement... then another one... and then another one... When the third one broke I said screw it and traded it in for a different brand. It was more expensive but I'm hoping it will work longer than a few days! If not I'm going to cave and just buy a Mac.  
Anyways, what did you guys think? Was it what you were expecting? As much as I'd love to have them make full use of that hour, these things just can't be rushed! I promise things will start picking up from here and that Edward shall have not one more doubt about Jasper and dating. Again, this is the halfway mark (I already have the last 5 chapters written) so some time will be skipped after the next chapter, which may or may not include the date ;) haha. I do apologize for the shortness of this chapter though. It was meant to be longer but this was just a good place to cut it off. Next chapter is the longest yet so I hope that will make up for it!  
Hope you enjoy and as always, looking forward to what you all have to say and see you all on Saturday :)  
Also, please vote as to which story you want next as I'd like to get started a.s.a.p and have a few chapters written so there's no waiting if things get busy with school and I can't write for a week or two. Poll is there or you can pm/review your opinions!

-Pragmatic


	6. A Day For Romance

_Previously in Son Knows Best: Edward and his son Jake meet their new neighbor Jasper when Jasper's dog Marvin knocked Edward over. There's an attraction between Edward and Jasper but Edward hasn't dated anyone since before Jake was born and has reservations. Jasper is invited to Jake's birthday party and Edward's family conspires against him and locks him in a pantry with Jasper. After some confessions and a first kiss, Edward agrees to go on a date with Jasper and they proceed to have a mini-marshmallow war._

Chapter Six: A Day for Romance

JPOV

The alarm clock broke through my very pleasant dreams of green eyes and luscious lips early the next morning, much to my annoyance.

Groaning, I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head, trying in vain to get back to sleep and recapture those stolen moments with Edward that I couldn't wait to make reality. He really was something special and, somehow, I had managed to get myself a date with him in just a few short days.

Jake's party yesterday had not turned out the way I had expected, what with Edward avoiding me for half of it, being locked in a pantry with him for the other half, and somehow ending up covered in mini-marshmallows.

The best part had been the kiss though. It was incredible and I thought my body was going to melt from the sheer pleasure that one touch gave me. Even better was the fact that Edward had been the one to initiate it, which told me he might actually be as attracted to me as I was to him.

Smiling now and awake with anticipation for Friday, I finally forced myself from the bed and made my way to the shower. Due to my lie-in, I didn't have enough time to take care of my rather impressive problem and so my quick shower was made even quicker by the cold water I forced myself under. My teeth were chattering by the time I got out and toweled myself off, but the cold water had done its job and I was able to dress in the rather tight pants of my uniform without any pain.

Marvin was already waiting by the door when I came down the stairs, tongue out and tail wagging. He always did love going to work more than I did.

"You ready to go show some kids how awesome you are?" He barked his approval as I scratched behind his ears and then followed me out to the car.

I couldn't help but glance over at Edward's place to see if I could get a glimpse of his copper-colored sex hair but was disappointed to find his driveway empty. I guess I wasn't the only one who had to work today but I felt better knowing I would be seeing him Friday, probably sooner since we were neighbors.

So with a smile on my face, I backed out of my driveway and headed towards the station, ready to tackle whatever the day held in store for me.

.***~SKB~***.

"I'm serious man! This chick grabs my junk and then turns to her friends saying they owe her fifty bucks because I most certainly do not stuff. I felt so cheap!" I laughed as Embry told me all about his 'wild' weekend and tried to keep my eyes on the road. Even though I was still new to Seattle, Embry had insisted I do the driving so I could get used to the traffic and learn some of the main roads. The drive to the elementary school we would be presenting at was a half hour drive from the station and so far I wasn't having any problems navigating the streets.

The drive was also reaffirming how glad I was to have Embry as my partner. He was open, honest, funny, and didn't treat me like some sort of pariah because of my sexual preference like some of the previous deputies back in Texas had. It was so important to be able to trust your partner in this line of work and I knew that Embry would have my back, just as I would have his.

"Well that's enough of my weekend. How did you spend yours?" Embry asked as I took a left and pulled into the school parking lot.

"Eh, a little bit of this and that," I tried to sound nonchalant but the unstoppable grin that spread across my face every time I thought of yesterday gave me away.

Embry apparently wasn't fooled either and shoved my shoulder once I had the car parked, "Bullshit, Whitlock! Come on, spill it."

My smile grew and I told him everything, from meeting my neighbor for the first time to finally getting a date with him. I knew I was going to get shit later for sounding like some love-struck teen, but I just couldn't help the way Edward made me feel. The man gave me butterflies for fucks sake!

By the end of my tale, Embry was looking at me with amusement and maybe even a little bit of envy. "Well, I'm very happy for you bro. Now, let's get in there before we start braiding each others hair."

I punched him in the arm and he just laughed it off, getting out of the passenger side. Shaking my head, I sighed and gave myself a mental pep talk so I wouldn't give Embry more blackmail material while spacing out into an Edward induced daydream while in front of a bunch of kids. Marvin barked, reminding me of his presence and so I took the keys from the ignition, grabbing his leash and leading him over to the school entrance where my partner was waiting.

Embry held the door open for me and bowed theatrically with a flourish of his hand, "After you, Lover Boy."

With a scoff, I entered the school like the professional I was and most certainly did not knock my partner on his ass.

"Well, that was uncalled for," Embry rubbed his backside as he caught up to us. I just threw him a smirk as I started to look for the classroom we were supposed to be presenting to.

"What room did the Chief say we were to go to again?"

"Uh, hold on a second," Embry rummaged around in his pockets and gave a small cry of triumph as he produced a crumpled piece of paper. He unfolded it and then squinted, turning his head sideways as he tried to read our boss's chicken scratch writing, "Okay, pretty sure it says Ms. Brandon's grade four class in room 109."

I stopped and gave him a questioning glance, "Wait, did you say Ms. Brandon? Well this should be fun."

He gave me an odd look but didn't get a chance to ask me what I meant as the door next to us, which just so happened to be room 109, opened and we were greeted by my tiny pixie of a cousin, "I thought I heard your voice, Jasper! I'm so happy they assigned you to our career week!"

She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I completely forgot about Embry until he cleared his throat, giving me a look that I knew only too well; it was one I imagine I had when I saw Edward for the first time.

"So, Jasper, are you going to introduce me to this beautiful young lady that you have failed to mention during our numerous conversations?" I looked at Alice and was completely shocked to find her blushing and giggling as she placed her hand into the one Embry offered her.

Apparently cupid was working overtime this month.

"Embry, please meet my cousin, Ms. Alice Brandon. Alice, this is my partner, Embry Call," Embry brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back, never breaking eye contact.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Brandon."

She giggled and smiled brightly at him, "Please, call me Alice, Officer Call."

"Well then, I insist you call me Embry."

They were still holding hands and staring into each others eyes, blind to the world. I was happy that Embry would no longer be able to tease me about mooning over Edward and being whipped as I could tell we were now in the same boat when it came to being entranced by another person.

I was just about to interrupt when a familiar little head poked out of the door, "Ms. Brandon, I can't find the… Jasper! What are you doing at my school?"

Jake then seemed to notice my uniform and became very animated with excitement, "Are you really a policeman? That is so cool! I want to be a policeman when I grow up too! And you brought Marvin!"

Marvin, who had been sitting patiently by my side throughout all of the exchanges, yipped at Jake's acknowledgment and licked the hand that was petting his head.

"So, I take it you two have met before?" Alice asked. It seemed she and Embry had finally come out of their little love bubble.

I smiled and ruffled Jake's hair, "Remember that neighbor I mentioned? Well, this would be his son Jake. Jake, this is my partner Embry and it just so happens that your teacher is my cousin."

My head was spinning with all the coincidences that had taken place. Between the man of my dreams just happening to live next door to my perfect house, being in the toy store at the exact same time as the brother of said dream man, and now having his son in the class my cousin taught… well, it was enough to make any man believe in fate or destiny or divine intervention, whatever you wanted to call it.

The world seemed very small at the moment.

Alice smiled knowingly, probably remembering the conversation we had had over the phone last night where I had gushed on and on about Edward and his amazing family.

"Well, in that case, why don't you have the honors of introducing them to the class, Jake?"

He didn't even answer, just dragged me and Marvin into the classroom with Alice and Embry laughingly following in behind us.

.***~SKB~***.

Overall, our presentation had gone well and the kids were well behaved. In fact, they seemed really interested in what we had to say and asked lots of questions. Mainly if we had ever shot anyone and if we kicked bad guy butt, however, it was still really nice to see them so engaged.

Embry and I told them all the cool things about our jobs, how we did in fact get to save people and kick bad guy butt, but also how we had to train really hard and how it could sometimes be dangerous. I also explained how Marvin's job was to chase down perps who made a run for it and corner them until we could reach them, and if necessary he was quite capable of sniffing someone out if they were hiding in a building.

Later we took them out to the car and let them all sit in it, turning on the lights and siren while they pretended they were in a high speed chase. By the time we had to leave, it was recess and the kids were having a resounding game of cops and robbers.

I was waiting by the car as I gave Embry and Alice a little alone time to say goodbye, most likely exchanging numbers and setting up a date. I was extremely happy for my cousin. Embry seemed to be a great guy and I knew she needed that in her life. That and I could already tell they were smitten with each other.

"Hey, Jasper. Can I ask you something?" Jake asked, looking up at me with big eyes and chewing on his lip as if he was afraid I'd say no.

"Sure, Jake. What's up?" I crouched down so that I was his height and gave him what I hoped was an encouraging smile.

"You gotta promise you won't tell anyone, not even dad."

"Is it something you're going to get in trouble for?" I wasn't going to make a promise not to tell his dad if he was asking me to help him bury a body or something.

He shook his head, "Nothing I did bad. But I really need to talk to someone about this and well, I think dad would have a panic attack and Uncle Emmett would laugh at me while Grandma would just tell me I'm adorable and probably pinch my cheeks. Besides, this is a man thing so I need advise from another guy and I think you're the best person I could ask about this."

If he didn't look so serious I would have smiled. As it was I could barely contain my grin. Jake wanted to talk to _me_ and ask _me_ advise on something that was obviously important to him. Since I was planning on sticking around for a very long time, forever if I could swing it, and maybe one day become a part of his family, this was an incredible step forward. It meant that Jake trusted me which made me feel so incredibly happy.

"Okay, so long as it isn't something that could get me into trouble, I promise to keep whatever we say here between you and me. I won't tell a soul"

"You gotta pinky promise!"

He held out a pinky and raised an expectant brow. I hooked my much bigger digit with his and promised again.

Obviously feeling much better now that I promised to keep his secret, Jake nervously shuffled his feet and wouldn't look at me as he spoke, "Well you see, there's this girl…"

Ah, everything made a lot more sense now.

"…She's really pretty and nice and always gives me half her chocolate chip cookie…" He trailed off and looked at me, looking to see if I was going to make fun of him I guess. I smiled and motioned for him to continue.

"Well, I kinda sorta wanna ask her to be my girlfriend but I don't know if she likes me too… How can I tell if she likes me back? And how do I ask her to be my girlfriend if my tummy always feels funny when I try? And if she says yes, then am I supposed to take her out on a date like you and dad?"

He looked so confused and it was honestly taking everything I had not to show my amusement. To me, this was a little boy with his first ever crush, to him, it was a major milestone and quite possibly the end of the world.

"Well, first of all, would this girl happen to be the Bella you were hanging out with yesterday at your party?" I took his blush as confirmation and couldn't help but think how much Charlie was going to love this. First Jake gives his dog his same name and then he wants to go out with his daughter? The man was definitely about to go a little more gray. I did, however, notice the way Bella would shyly glance at Jake and knew she was most certainly crushing on him as well.

"Now, I can tell you I'm almost one hundred and fifty percent sure that Bella likes you as well. No girl gives up half of her chocolate chip cookie to just anyone you know so that means you've got to be special."

"Really? You think so?"

He was positively beaming and I had no trouble returning the smile, "Absolutely. As for the asking her to be your girlfriend, well I can tell you I had a lot of butterflies when I asked your dad out, but you can't let them stop you. Just be honest and tell her you really like her and want to be her boyfriend, maybe pick her some flowers or draw her something," He nodded, listening intently to my every word.

"You're a little too young to be going on dates, but you could eat your lunch together and hang out at each others house. Nothing has to change just because you're boyfriend and girlfriend. Maybe some hand holding but definitely no kissing. You're not allowed to do that until you're much, much older," I had to throw that last bit in there for the parents' sakes.

"Kissing is gross! I will never understand why you grownups do that."

He pulled a face and I was finally able to release the laughter that had been building up throughout our entire conversation.

"Go on then. I think someone's looking for you," I nudged Jake so that he turned around and sure enough Bella, who had been searching the area, caught sight of him and motioned for him to come and join her on the playground. He smiled back at her shyly and then looked at me. All I did was laugh some more and push him in her direction, watching as he shuffled over to her and started talking. I smiled as he ran his hand nervously through his hair, a habit he obviously picked up from his father.

He was interrupted by Bella squealing and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Even from a distance I could see his blushing cheeks, but even more importantly I could see how incredibly happy he was. I figured everything went well and wondered how Edward would feel when Jake told him he had a girlfriend.

There was another squeal behind me and I watched as Alice nodded her head vigorously at something Embry said, taking his phone and, I'm assuming, programing her number.

Today was definitely turning out to be a day for romance.

Now, if only Friday would come a little faster…

* * *

Please don't hate me! I know, it has been ages since my last update, but between school papers, essays, exams, and projects it has been really hard to find my muse. And since I decided I wanted to go a different direction with the last chapters, I have to rewrite them. I've already started on the next chapter though which I am anticipating to have out to you within the next few days. Tomorrow if I can manage! Just finished my fourth term at University and am now off until September so I should be getting a lot of writing done these next few months!  
Anyways, how did you like that chapter?! Love is in the air and it looks like everyone has caught it! Next chapter should make a lot of you happy as it's going to be their first date... I may even make it extra long so that it will include the resolution to some tension between our favorite men ;)

Until next time,  
-Pragmatic

P.S. Thanks to dragontattoo75 for letting me know my story had been rec'd over on Jasper's Darlins, and to mw138 who rec'd it in the first place. Really appreciate it and thank you for sending some people my way. Your review of my story really was sweet :)

P.P.S. Thanks also to KGQ who rec'd my story over on The Majors Army. Your review made my day :)

P.P.P.S Thank you to everyone for sticking around and for reviewing/favoriting/alerting/reading this story! It means a lot to me and I promise you will never, ever, ever have to wait this long for an update again!


End file.
